1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus configured to generate an X-ray image by irradiating X-rays onto an object, and a control method of the X-ray imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is equipment for acquiring images about the inside of an object by irradiating X-rays onto the object and receiving the X-rays transmitted through the object. Since various materials configuring an object have different degrees of X-ray radiolucency according to properties of the various materials, the inside structure of the object can be imaged by detecting the strengths or intensities of X-rays transmitted through the object.
More specifically, if an X-ray generator generates X-rays and irradiates the X-rays onto an object, an X-ray detector detects the X-rays transmitted through the object, and converts the detected X-rays into electrical signals. Since converting the X-rays into the electronic signals is performed for individual pixels, electrical signals corresponding to the individual pixels are combined to acquire an X-ray image.
Lately, in order to ensure safety of the X-ray imaging apparatus, there is a trend towards acquiring several low-dose X-ray images to increase a Signal to Noise Radio (SNR) while reducing a dose of X-rays that is irradiated onto an object.
However, when the several low-dose X-ray images are acquired, a motion blur is created in the acquired images due to motions of tissues in the object. Accordingly, studies into a method for reducing such a motion blur are underway.